Rien que pour tes yeux
by BlissTnbrs
Summary: Poudlard, 6e année. James, briseur de cœurs quasi professionnel, doit séduire Lily Evans suite à un pari stupide. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que la jeune fille était folle de lui… jusqu'à l'année précédente. Problème de timing, Potter… Parallèlement, des Serpentards commencent à pratiquer une nouvelle sorte de magie, et vouent un culte à celui qu'ils nomment le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


Voilà, alors c'est ma première fiction Lily-James, je suis plus une adepte du Dramione, mais je voulais vraiment essayer, et j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment… Bref. Le premier chapitre est assez court, c'est juste pour vous donner un avant-goût de l'histoire. SVP laissez des reviews, et dites-moi si selon vous je dois poster la suite.

En tout cas je l'écrirai, c'est sûr, parce que j'ai plein d'idées en tête pour ces deux personnages.

* * *

**Résumé****: Poudlard, 6eme année. James, briseur de cœurs quasi professionnel, doit séduire Lily Evans suite à un pari stupide.**

**Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que la jeune fille était folle de lui… jusqu'à l'année précédente. Problème de timing, Potter…**

**Parallèlement, certains Serpentards commencent à pratiquer une nouvelle sorte de magie, et vouent un culte à celui qu'ils nomment "le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Les Gryffondors sont bien décidés à découvrir ce que leurs pires ennemis préparent.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : collision**

Tempête de cheveux auburn sur sandales à talon.

Démarche précipitée perdant de sa superbe.

Pull en maille marron laissant apercevoir la naissance d'une poitrine encore dorée par le soleil et regard émeraude abrité par de longs cils noirs.

C'est ainsi que Lily Evans se présenta devant le Poudlard Express.

Essoufflée, gênée par l'énorme valise noire qu'elle trainait désespérément derrière elle, la jeune fille se précipita dans le train.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'autorisa un bref soupir de soulagement.

S'appuyant contre la porte désormais fermée, elle rajusta son pull et reprit son souffle.

.

_« Plus jamais. Je ne prendrai plus jamais le bus de ma vie.»_ pensa la jolie rousse en arpentant les wagons à la recherche du compartiment des préfets.

Absorbée dans l'élaboration mentale d'une liste d'insultes très détaillées, visant -de façon hétéroclite- les automobilistes trop lents, les conducteurs de bus incompétents et surtout, les réveils moldus en panne, Lily ne remarqua pas le garçon qui se tenait dos à elle, au milieu du couloir.

Et, bien entendu, elle le heurta de plein fouet.

« AHHH, mais tu es complètement cinglée Evans ? Je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais bon quand même… » l'apostropha sa victime, qui se tenait le dos en grimaçant de douleur.

James Potter.

De toutes les personnes présentes dans ce stupide train, il avait fallu qu'elle fonce dans _James Potter_.

Le karma lui avait donc officiellement déclaré la guerre.

Elle rétorqua : « Quelle idée, aussi, de rester planté au milieu du passage. »

Ignorant le regard outré du jeune homme, elle ramassa sa valise qui lui avait échappé pendant la collision, et continua sa route.

Mais évidemment, Potter lui attrapa le poignet, et la força à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu me dois un massage, bébé. » dit-il d'un ton exagérément séducteur.

Lily, à qui l'été avait fait gagner de l'assurance et une dose de provocation, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire.

« Dans tes rêves, connard. »

James éclata de rire et lâcha son poignet.

« C'est ce qu'on verra Evans.»

Elle le foudroya une dernière fois du regard, et tourna les talons, bien décidée à atteindre le compartiment des préfets, dans lequel elle était censée être depuis trente minutes déjà.

* * *

James…

Il la troublait toujours.

Et dire qu'ils avaient été meilleurs amis… Pour Lily, cette époque-là semblait être une éternité en arrière.

Tout allait bien entre eux.

Jusqu'à l'hiver de 4eme année.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'embrasse, à ce _stupide_ bal, organisé pour de _stupides_ raisons.

Oui, il n'y avait pas plus unis que James Potter et Lily Evans, avant que ce _stupide_ baiser ne change tout.

Avant qu'elle ne tombe désespérément amoureuse, comme toute adolescente de son âge a l'habitude de faire.

Avant qu'il ne sorte avec Katy Thomas, puis Mary Bells, Eva Parker, Effie Bones…

Avant qu'il ne couche avec la moitié de la population féminine de l'école.

Avant que le cœur de Lily n'éclate en mille morceaux.

.

Mais cela faisait un an et demi, à présent.

Lily avait changé, Lily avait grandi.

Elle avait choisi d'oublier Potter, ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire ravageur, son corps d'athlète et ses yeux rieurs.

Son été l'avait changée, en quelque sorte.

Lily était presque une femme, en ce début de 6eme année.

Elle avait expérimenté, avec un charmant moldu rencontré au bord de la mer, des jeux pas si innocents que ça.

Lily avait compris qu'elle était belle. Elle avait vu son corps se transformer, et le regard des garçons aussi.

Pour prendre un nouveau départ, elle avait raccourci ses jupes et troqué ses ballerines contre des chaussures un peu moins sages.

Ses nouvelles formes ne la gênaient plus. Peut-être même qu'elle en était contente.

Elle avait aussi gagné en maturité, en assurance.

De belles qualités pour un futur préfet en chef !

Mais bien sûr, au fond, la jeune fille restait la même.

Sérieuse, gentille, insouciante, spontanée…

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais…

Et ça, Lily le savait bien.

Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était enfin digne de James Potter.

* * *

« Et là je lui dis : quitte ton mari et pars avec moi. »

Lorsque James Potter entra dans le compartiment que les Maraudeurs s'étaient arbitrairement attribué, son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, était en plein récit de ses aventures estivales avec Emma Cartier, une séduisante mère de famille qu'il avait rencontré lors de son escapade en France.

« Laisse-moi deviner… elle t'a répondu qu'elle n'a rien compris, et que ton français est épouvantable. » fit James d'un ton moqueur, en s'installant à côté de Rémus, qui était plongé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Tiens, tu es là… » s'étonna ce dernier sans interrompre sa lecture.

Sirius ricana.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans le couloir ? Enfin, je devrais dire, tu as trouvé ta prochaine proie, O grand séducteur médaillé de Poudlard? » demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Vas retrouver ta Française de 70 ans toi… » rétorqua James.

Et alors que son ami allait protester que non, Emma n'avait pas 70 ans mais 35, et que la jalousie finira par t'étouffer mon pauvre, Potter annonça, théâtral:

« J'ai été sauvagement agressé par la rouquine. »

« Hein ? » s'écrièrent Peter, Sirius et Rémus en cœur.

« Oui. Elle m'a percuté, cette folle. » James avait pris un ton dramatique, comme si son altercation avec Lily Evans relevait d'un attentat des plus graves.

« Et ensuite ? Elle ne s'est certainement pas excusée j'imagine… si ? » demanda Rémus.

James fit mine de réfléchir.

« Non, mais vous savez ce qui est génial ? »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaîna, enthousiaste : « Elle est devenue intergalactiquement bonne. »

Sirius s'esclaffa.

« Elle l'était déjà, Cornedrue. Elle l'était déjà… Bref, j'en étais où moi ? ah oui. Donc je lui dis : quitte ton mari et pars avec moi… »

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci de votre lecture, et laissez votre avis !**

**AliceT**


End file.
